1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage banks and more particularly to a novel bank which contains a printed message on a token or coin and a printed message on a display disc wherein the message token or coin is dispensed at the end of a message presentation on the disc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of containers as banks for storing coins or tokens. Generally, the container includes a slot in its side through which the coin or token is introduced into the interior of the container for storage. Sometimes, the tokens or coins include a message such as a slogan, advertising matter, political messages or the like. In other instances, the container may include a pop up written display of a similar type of message when the token is introduced into the container. In some instances, a combination of both token display and pop up display are incorprated into the same container.
However, no prior attempt has been made to correlate the message on the token or the coin with the printed message on the display and to relate the dispensing of the message token or coin at a precise moment when the message display has been presented. The advantage of timing the dispensing of the token or coin with the end of the message involves insuring that the user of the bank or container will be a captive audience viewing the message display until the end of the message at which time the additional message on the token or coin is delivered to the user.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel coin or token storage bank or container which not only includes token or coin storage but provides for a dual message presentation in the form of a message token or coin and a message display which are coupled together by a time sequencing mechanism so that the token or coin is dispensed at the end of the message display.